Change
by Isuzu Behemot
Summary: "-O-oque Juvia va-vai fazer Lu-lucy-san? – A maga disse entre os soluços. – Que fe-felicidade há para Juvia sem se-seu Gray-sama?" Tentativas de humor.


_**N/A**: Olá a todos! Essa é minha primeira fic de Fairy Tail, por favor sejam bonzinhos! Sempre quis muito escrever sobre Gray e Juvia e não consigo imaginar os dois em um contexto que não seja cômico (estilo que eu não domino então perdoem por isso)._

_Não há beta reader então ignorem os possíveis erros de português._

_Não ganho nada com isso._

* * *

Change

Parte 1 -Compatibilidades

Juvia sorria durante todo o caminho de volta a Fairy Tail.

Ela e Gajeel haviam saído em uma missão na cidade vizinha, estavam há uma semana longe da guilda e essa pareceu uma eternidade. Seus passou eram largos, havia passado brevemente em Fairy Hills para pagar algumas contas com o valor da recompensa.

Seus músculos protestavam no caminho, a batalha havia sido dura, contra um terrível monstro lagarto que sequestrou algumas crianças da região. Ao terminarem, Gajeel não quis saber de esperar, por algum motivo que Juvia só suspeitava ter baixa estatura, cabelos e olhos azuis, o Dragon Slayer pediu para partirem imediatamente, Juvia também não achou ruim.

Afinal, a vontade de ver seu querido Gray-sama era quase opressora. É lógico que sentia falta de todos na guilda, afinal eram todos nakama, mas Gray... Só de pensar seu coração acelerava e subia até a garganta. Ficara tempo demais longe dele.

Entrou com cuidado desviando das principais brigas tradicionais: Macau e Wakaba se estranhando novamente por qualquer motivo banal, depois, Elfman em mais uma lição de hombridade em cima dos pobres Jet e Droy, e por último, e que prendeu verdadeiramente a atenção da maga da chuva, Natsu e Gray, que têm a capacidade sobrenatural de transformar a mais simples refeição em uma competição de quem come mais pratos de lámen. Juvia pensou em ir até eles e esvaziar alguns dos pratos da pilha de Gray, mas o mago do gelo já havia dito a ela que queria ganhar do Dragon Slayer do Fogo usando as próprias habilidades, dispensando a ajuda dela em qualquer competição com o mago.

Assim, Juvia se aproximou do balcão sentando ao lado de Gajeel e Lily, que prestavam atenção em uma animada conversa entre Lucy e Levy.

-Estou falando pra você tem tudo a ver! –Juvia via Levy folheando um livro em cima da mesa enquanto Lucy se debruçava sobre a bancada para acompanhar a maga.

-Do que Lucy-san e Levy-san estão falando? – Juvia se aproximou para acompanhar.

-Levy achou um livro que fala sobre as diferentes habilidades magicas e a compatibilidade de pessoas. – Lily falou entre os goles de seu suco de kiwi.

-Compatibilidade?

-Sim! – Lucy puxou a maga da água para perto. – No livro fala de compatibilidade em vários aspectos da vida, na formação de times, de guildas e até... – A loira ria maliciosamente para Juvia. – Até no amor!

-A-amor?! – Juvia corara e Levy ria.

-Sim Juvia! Os elementos que regem a magia de um mago dizem muito sobre sua personalidade. E podemos usar isso através de métodos experimentais para prever como seria um possível relacionamento entre eles. Esse livro fala das bases dessa analise! Eu estava aqui olhando o da Lu-chan! –Levy puxou os cabelos para trás, ajustou os óculos de leitura e apontou para Juvia uma série de gráficos que ela não compreendia totalmente.

-Essa parte eu acho muito difícil de acreditar... – Lucy suspirou.

-E o que diz sobre Lucy-san? – Juvia se sentou entre as duas magas.

-Aqui diz que magos estelares tem uma incrível habilidade de se relacionarem bem com todos os outros tipos de magia, inclusive aquelas mais agressivas, como as magicas perdidas.

-Magias perdidas... então... – Gajeel deu a primeira demonstração de estar atento a conversa.

-Sim! Mágica Dragon Slayer! – Levy disse com o maior sorriso que podia, enquanto Lucy corava mais.

Juvia sorriu. Sabia que era exatamente que a maga loira desejava e gostaria de ouvir. As duas haviam compartilhado alguns segredos, especialmente depois de terem sido capazes de realizar um Unison Raid, que exige muita cooperação e sincronismo de poder mágico. Hoje a considerava uma boa amiga. Finalmente a maga da água havia compreendido que Lucy não era sua rival no amor como outrora pensara, pois o coração da loirinha batia mais rápido por outra pessoa. Ainda sentia uma pontada do antigo ciúme quando via a maga perto de seu Gray-sama, mas tentava ignorar esses sentimentos. Assim, não podia evitar de ficar feliz por ela. Juvia queria que tudo entre ela e Natsu desse certo afinal.

-Levy-san, será que poderia olhar o que diz sobre a mágica da Juvia?

-Vamos ver aqui ... –Levy foi passando as páginas com cuidado.- Aqui! Magia de água!

Levy fez uma primeira leitura silenciosa.

-Aqui diz: "Os magos que utilizam essa forma de magia são em geral tímidos e reservados, tal como as águas guardam uma grande energia em seu interior que pode ser liberada de várias formas, até em rompantes de agressividade ou paixão..." – Levy fez uma pausa. Juvia balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Não é que esse negócio é bom mesmo... –Gajeel se aproximou para ouvir.

-Isso dá pra ser dito sobre qualquer um... –Lucy apertou a ponte do nariz. –Parece ainda bem fajuto...

-Xiu! Me deixem continuar... – Levy respirou fundo. – "Os magos regidos por esse elemento são dóceis, mas com grande poder destrutivo. Seus principais elementos de compatibilidade são aquelas relacionadas a magias vegetais/ criação com madeira, magias que envolvem o ferro e o vento..."

Levy encarou Juvia que a olhava como se esperasse que o livro falasse algo mais.

-Ei, é só isso Ju-chan... O próximo tópico é o de incompatibilidades...

-Nã-não fala nada sobre a compatibilidade entre a magia da Juvia e a de criação com gelo? – Os olhos da maga da chuva se tornaram grandes e lacrimejantes.

-Calma calma! – Lucy bateu nas costas da maga. – continue a ler Levy-chan!

-"As incompatibilidades da magia da água são: magias da terra/rocha, magias elétricas, magias do fogo e magias de ge-" ...vish! –Levy interrompeu a palavra no meio, mas Juvia havia percebido, seus olhos se tornaram ainda maiores e lacrimejantes.

-No livro de Levy-san diz que Juvia e Gray-sama são incompatíveis!? Não pode se-ser... – A garota chorava, apertava com as mãos o pobre chapéu azul que usava. Lily puxou um lenço para a maga que passou a aperta-lo também.

-Calma calma Juvia! Esse livro está com a maior cara de roubada! – A maga loira falou enquanto tomava o chapéu das mãos da garota. – Tenho certeza que vamos encontrar um erro quer ver? Abre aí e lê sobre a magia de criação do gelo!

-Sim sim! – Levy passou novamente as paginas até encontrar o que procurava. – Aqui! "Os magos de gelo são em geral possuidores de uma aparencia fria (Gajeel e Lily ao fundo: Que original!), mas sob a superficie escondem sentimentos profundos, sendo tão emotivos quanto qualquer elemento. São fieis, donos de uma vontade inquebrável.."

Juvia continuava a chorar, agora em cascatas.

-Tudo o que diz sobre Gray-sama é verdade, ele é um verdadeiro príncipe que tenta esconder seus sentimentos! – Juvia assuou o nariz com o lenço.

-Calma vamos continuar... "Os magos do gelo apresentam compatibilidade com os magos que usam o vento, magos psíquicos, magias de reequipar, terra/rocha; Suas incompatibilidades são as magias do fogo, magias elétricas e magias da água..."

-Mas isso não faz sentido algum! – Lucy bateu o pé. – Com certeza esse livro é errado!

Os soluços de Juvia começaram a chamar a atenção dos demais da guilda para o balcão.

-Mas olhando assim até que faz algum sentido... – Lily falou. – Quer dizer no país do norte, o gelo e a agua do mar estão disputando todas as estações quem tem o poderio, o gelo sempre tenta congelar o máximo de água vinda do mar enquanto o mar sempre tenta derreter o gelo...

-Quem diria que você é tão esperto! – Gajeel fez um carinho na cabeça do Exceed.

-Vocês não estão ajudando! –Lucy e Levy disseram em conjunto enquanto tentavam consolar a maga da água.

-O-oque Juvia va-vai fazer Lu-lucy-san? – A maga disse entre os soluços. – Que fe-felicidade há para Juvia sem se-seu Gray-sama?

As duas magas se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer. Nisso Mirajane se aproximou do grupo que atraia os olhares da guilda.

-Pronto Juvia, chega de chorar... – Lucy falava sem muita segurança.

-O que aconteceu? – A maga do Take over puxou um copo de água com açúcar.

-Ju-juvia tem um problema... –A maga bebeu do copo na sua frente.

-Bem, quando nós da Fairy Tail temos um problema nós o resolvemos certo? –Mirajane respondeu com um sorriso.

-Ma-mas Juvia não conse-gue re-resolver seu problema da fo-forma que está... –A maga tentou enxugar as lágrimas.

-Bem, se da forma que está não consegue, que tal mudar a forma de resolver? –Mira completou.

-Mu-mudar? –Juvia diminuiu o choro. Ficou pensativa.

-É como assim mudar? –Lucy perguntou. – Pera aí Mira-chan, a situação é que não é algo que dê assim pra mudar...

-É isso! –Juvia exclamou. – Juvia sabe o que fazer! Obrigada Mirajane-san!

Antes que Lucy, Levy ou qualquer outra pessoa pudesse fazer algo, a maga da chuva tinha ganhado as ruas de Magnolia.

-Pelo menos a gente se livrou do choro... – Gajeel deu de ombros.

Lucy e Levy o fuzilaram com o olhar.

* * *

-Você quer que Wendy te ensine mágica do céu? –Charles falou com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé impacientemente.

-Sim! Juvia implora Wendy-san! Por favor, me ensine sua mágica de vento! Tome Juvia como sua pupila! –Juvia fez uma grande reverencia. Já a Dragon Slayer estava completamente perdida. Olhou ao redor como se procurasse ajuda. Só via alguns curiosos se perguntando o que a Fairy Tail estava aprontando dessa vez.

-Mas Juvia-chan, quem me ensinou a magia foi Grandine...Eu não sei se sou capaz de ensinar...

-Juvia faz o que precisar! –A maga da água se ajoelhou no chão. A cena era bem constrangedora.

-Por favor, levante Juvia-chan! –A garota puxou Juvia pelo braço, que se fincou com força ao chão. Sua reverencia fazia com que seu rosto encostasse da grama.

Wendy tentou puxar com mais força a maga, mas seu tamanho também não ajudava. As pessoas passavam na rua e paravam para observar o que estava acontecendo.

-Levante! Que papelão! –Charles também começou a puxar a maga da chuva.

-Quando Wendy-san disser que ensinará a magia... – Juvia murmurou enterrando a face mais e mais no chão.

-Wendy já não disse que não pode ... –Charles gritou.

-O que você quiser, mas se levante por favor!- Wendy declarou derrotada.

-Wendy! – Charles ralhou.

Juvia ficou em pé num pulo, retirou o pó das roupas.

-Juvia orgulhará sua mestra Wendy-sama! –a garota sorria.

Wendy e Charles suspiraram. E Wendy desejou não se arrepender totalmente daquilo.

Após algum tempo de preparação...

-Certo, vamos começar com o Rugido do Dragão do céu ... -Wendy se afastou da maga e da Exceed, tomou fôlego e soprou um pequeno tornado. – Tente fazer igual Juvia-chan, use sua mágica para impulsionar o vento e dar velocidade.

-Sim Juvia tentará!

A maga da água se concentrou, um circulo de magia se formou a sua volta, ela tomou fôlego, imitando os movimentos de Wendy, e soprou... Soprou um fino jato de água pela boca.

-Quase isso Juvia-chan... – Wendy sorriu sem-graça. - Agora tente lançar ar ao invés de água.

Ficaram horas nesse treino, sem resultados. Wendy e Charles estavam cansadas, tentadas a desistir, mas a vontade de Juvia parecia queimar. A garota era pura determinação.

Após muitas tentativas, algumas pessoas molhadas e muita frustração...

-Agora, Juvia sabe que vai conseguir! –A maga tomou um grande fôlego, novamente o circulo de magia se formou, mas era diferente, movimentando o ar ao redor.

-É agora! –Wendy sorriu.

-Não acredito, ela vai conseguir! –Charles exclamou.

Juvia impulsionou o ar e...

-Pfffff...

...

...

...

-Juvia conseguiu! Juvia impulsionou o ar! – A maga da água deu pulinhos.

-Errr... Juvia-chan isso foi um assopro... –Wendy se segurou para não rir.

-Juvia usou sua mágica para fazer seu primeiro assopro! –Juvia sorria determinada, como se tivesse atingido uma tarefa muito difícil.

-Assoprar todo mundo faz! Não precisa de magia... - Charles sentou no chão. – Quanto tempo mais vamos perder com essa bobagem? Você é uma maga poderosa, foi indicada para o grupo S. Não precisa aprender novas magias...

-Sim Juvia-chan, a sua mágica da água é excelente! –Wendy também se sentou sendo acompanhada pela outra.

-Juvia gosta da magia da água, mas se Juvia quiser estar com seu amor verdadeiro precisa mudar! – a garota fazia um pequeno circulo no chão. - Juvia quer ter a magia do vento para que possa ficar com seu Gray-sama...

-Hunf... Que tolice ter que mudar quem você é para estar com alguém...

-Charles! –Wendy ralhou.- Talvez a magia do vento não seja adequada para você Juvia-chan...

Os olhos da maga começaram a lacrimejar.

-Wendy, acho que ela vai chorar... –A exceed se levantou.

-Espera Juvia-chan! Eu só acho que se quer mudar de magia tanto assim pode achar uma mais adequada! Magia Dragon Slayer é muito difícil de aprender... –Wendy segurou as mãos da maga.

-Hunf... – Charles rodava os olhos. – Nunca vi... Essa guilda é louca...

-Ju-juvia vai buscar outra magia então mais adequada... – A maga da chuva fungou. – Obrigada por suas lições Wendy-san. Juvia só não sabe mais aonde procurar...

-Mas que outras magias você gostaria de tentar? –Wendy perguntou sorrindo encorajadoramente.

-Segundo o livro de Levy-san as mágicas compatíveis com a de gelo são as psíquicas, as de reequipar e as de terra/rocha...

Wendy pensou por alguns segundos.

-Ah! Warren voltou de uma missão faz poucos dias! Porque não pede a ele que ensine a magia psíquica a você? –Wendy se levantou. –Acho que o vi hoje na guilda!

-Isso é incrível Wendy-san! –Juvia também se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção da guilda. –Juvia vai fazer isso! Obrigada Wendy-san!

* * *

A guilda ainda estava cheia, as mesas do bar apinhadas de gente. Após a disputa de quem comia mais macarrão (que saiu sem vencedor após os dois competidores desmaiarem), Natsu, Happy e Gray estavam sentados na roda de clube do bolinha de sempre. Próximos estavam Elfman, Jet, Droy, Fried e Bixlow, Gajeel e Lily estavam um pouco mais distantes. Todos bebiam e conversavam entre si quando um estrondo chamou a atenção. Era Juvia correndo para dentro da guilda.

Gray afrouxou o colarinho da sua blusa. O mago de gelo sabia como um filme reprisado tudo o que iria acontecer, a maga da chuva empurraria Elfman se sentaria ao seu lado e ofereceria uma bebida que ele, claro, aceitaria. Depois ficaria ao seu lado com aquele rubor já conhecido falando sobre um assunto ameno qualquer que ele só concordaria, já que era péssimo em manter conversas amenas assim.

O mago de gelo conversara com Erza sobre Juvia durante os torneios mágicos. Sabia que a garota de cabelos azuis tinha... sentimentos... Por ele. Já ele não sabia muito bem o que sentia, é claro que eram nakama, era claro que se importava com ela, talvez um pouco mais que os demais, fora ele o único a se lembrar que ela não havia retornado ao acampamento na ilha Tenrou. Ao mesmo tempo, a situação estava boa como estava certo? Tinha companhia dela quando necessitava, tinha o seu espaço quando necessário. Os dias eram divertidos afinal, como quando ensinou a maga da chuva a comer tacos. Riu sozinho com a lembrança. Ela também parecia satisfeita com aquilo.

Achava que o melhor era não filosofar muito em cima daquilo. Se estava tudo bem, se estava tudo certo, podiam continuar como estavam não é? Apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Sem complicar tudo com palavras que poderiam ser mal interpretadas, ou sentimentos confusos. Ter mais do que isso podia estragar tudo não é? E ele não era bom com nada daquilo.

Quando Gray voltou a prestar atenção na conversa da mesa viu que todos olhavam para ele, depois encararam a mesa ao lado. Gray seguiu os olhos de todos e engoliu seco.

-Ei picolé... –Bixlow cutucou. –Aquela não é a sua garota?

Gray bufou e apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Juvia havia se sentado ao lado de Warren, que sorriu para ela simpático, muito simpático até na opinião do mago de gelo. Gray viu os dois trocarem algumas palavras e a maga então sorrir, um sorriso que seria normalmente direcionado a ele, e se despedir com um aceno.

Gray acompanhou os cabelos azuis em cachos delicados sumirem pela porta da guilda tão rápido como surgiram. Sem nem dedicar um milésimo de segundo a se virar para ele, ou a falar com ele.

Gray teria afrouxado de novo a gola da blusa se ainda a estivesse vestindo.

-O que aconteceu com a Juvia-chan? –Happy perguntou enquanto mordiscava seu peixe.

-Hunf... –Gray voltou a bebericar o seu copo. Algo estava muito errado.

Voltaram todos a conversar, Natsu vez ou outra ria que o "picolé stripper" havia sido trocado. Gray tentava participar da conversa normalmente ignorando as provocações. Com sua visão periférica viu Warren, alguns minutos depois, se levantar da mesa e ir em direção à saída.

-Ei, que estranho... Warren nunca sai da guilda antes da ultima rodada de bebida. –Fried comentou casualmente, mas sorrindo e olhando para Gray.

-Hei hei! E se ele foi atrás da Juvia!? –Natsu pulou sobre a mesa sorrindo. O que Gray considerou muito mais irritante que o normal.

-Aye! –Happy disse.

-Um homem deve correr atrás do seu amor! – Elfman bateu seu copo na mesa. –Isso é a atitude de um homem!

-Calem a boca! Ele só deve ter ido embora ... -Gray resmungou.

-Hmmmm ... –Bixlow cutucou. Seus bonequinhos voando ao seu redor – Alguém está se borrando nas calças de pensar nessa possibilidade...

-Ciuminho...

-Ele nem está de calças...

-Apaixonado... – Todos os bonequinhos falaram com suas vozes muito agudas.

-Não encham todos vocês! –Gray elevou a voz. – Deixa eles pra lá... –Encerrou bebendo mais um gole do seu copo.

Bufou. Aquele equilíbrio que havia encontrado na relação com a maga da chuva não iria se quebrar assim tão fácil, de uma hora para outra. Quer dizer, nem as investidas de Leon haviam afetado a maga não é? Ele simplesmente não estava aberta a que outras pessoas se aproximassem. Sabia como ele é tímida e retraída com desconhecidos. Levava tempo para conquistar sua confiança, para que ela sorrisse tão aberta e disponível.

...

Então por que diabos ela era toda sorrisos com Warren?

...

Quer dizer, se ela quisesse mudar, não aceitar mais as coisas como estavam o que ele faria? A garota já deixara de agir como uma Stalker louca, mesmo porque ela era convidada agora para estar nos lugares em que ele estava. E quando não estavam juntos ela sempre tinha a companhia das demais meninas da guilda. Ela não era dependente dele, ela tinha seu próprio circulo de amigos.

Sorriu consigo.

Vira a guarda de Juvia baixar, de como ela passou a se relacionar com todos na Fairy Tail. Como ela passou a considerar todos o seu nakama. Sentiu enquanto segurava sua mão na ilha Tenrou, o desejo dela de proteger a todos, e havia admirado isso nela. Naquele momento se sentiu orgulhoso de tê-la como nakama, de lutar ao lado dela e até orgulhoso de si (por que não?), afinal ele foi um dos motivos que a fez entrar na guilda em primeiro lugar.

Havia também se acostumado a presença dela, que não era desagradável de todo. Tudo que a garota queria era ficar perto dele, trocar algumas poucas palavras, garantir que ele estava bem e passar alguns momentos divertidos. Que pessoa se incomodaria com isso?

Suspirou.

Aquele equilíbrio não iria mudar... Ele esperava, ou não sabia o que fazer.

* * *

Juvia esperou no parque como havia combinado com Warren. O mago havia dito que a magia psíquica não seria difícil de aprender, mas era necessária muita concentração. Também havia pedido para que ela fosse à frente, trocasse de roupas (use algo confortável!) e tentasse meditar um pouco, só que ele não havia explicado como fazer...

Assim, após uma troca apropriada de roupas (calça de ginástica, e uma blusa folgada), a garota estava sentada de pernas cruzadas em baixo de uma árvore. Mantinha a postura reta e respirava fundo, mas ainda não fazia idéia de como meditar.

-Juvia-san? – Warren se aproximou e sentou a sua frente na posição de lótus. –Pronta para aprender magia psíquica?

-Sim! Juvia está pronta! –A garota cerrou os punhos em determinação.

- Tente cruzar as pernas dessa forma para facilitar a meditação. Você sabe que essa é uma técnica de relaxamento, devemos nos afastar de tudo e nos focar no vazio. –Warren sorria. –Feche os olhos e tente esvaziar sua mente.

-Sim! – E Juvia o fez.

Esvaziar a mente, esvaziar a mente, esvaziar a mente. Juvia fechou os olhos, não devia ver nada. Estava dando certo a principio. Se sentia como se estivesse em uma sala brilhante, só havia luz, não havia mais nada. A luz era cálida, gerava um calor confortante, como se deitar embaixo de uma arvore no verão e observar as nuvens. Ela e Gray-sama se sentaram juntos sob uma arvore na capital durante os torneios mágicos. Naquele momento ela sentiu que não poderia se sentir mais feliz. Estavam os dois ali juntos, conversando, e a sensação era boa.

Em algum momento naquele dia, Gray perguntara sobre o que a maga fizera com seu teru teru bozu*, ao passo que Juvia pode apenas sorrir e pegar o pequeno boneco de pano de dentro de sua bolsa. "É difícil para uma mulher da chuva deixar os hábitos antigos..." Ela se lembrava de ter dito. E com muito calor no coração ela se recordava de seu Gray-sama tomar o boneco das suas mãos e dizer "Você não é só uma mulher da chuva..."

Ela se lembrava de tudo claramente, da sensação da grama em baixo de si, o calor do sol, a brisa leve do vento, refrescante e que ondulava seus cabelos. Maior que tudo isso era a sensação de Gray-sama perto de si, uma tranquilidade.

-Juvia-san... Tente se concentrar mais... – A voz de Warren a despertou e ela corou. Perdeu-se nos devaneios sobre seu amado Gray-sama. –Para meditar não pode pensar em nada!

Focar em esvaziar a mente parecia deixa-la mais repleta de pensamentos. Juvia respirou fundo. Não pensar em nada não pensar em nada não pensar em nada. Novamente aquela sensação, como se encarasse uma folha de papel. Respirou profundamente mais algumas vezes. Passou bons minutos tentando focar sem sucesso.

Abriu os olhos levemente para observar Warren. Ele flutuava levemente com um circulo mágico ao seu redor. Juvia então se desfez da pose de meditação e voltou a encara-lo. Quando percebeu que o mago não mudou em nada sua postura teve certeza que ele já se encontrava em estado profundo de meditação. Suspirou. Como poderia se concentrar se ela não conseguia parar de pensar em seu Gray-sama? Se ele era o motivo de aprender essa magia para começar?

A maga se levantou e limpou a sujeira das roupas. Suspirou com grande pesar. Agora as opções que restavam eram as magias de terra e rocha e as de reequipar. Como não conhecia magos de terra/rocha nas redondezas só sobrava... Juvia engoliu seco.

Sobrava Erza-san...

* * *

_**N/A:** Comentarios?_


End file.
